Many times when wearing trousers, overalls, or coveralls, a person may need to use the restroom. Taking off the overalls or coveralls can be quite laborious, and although removing trousers is easier, it can still be time consuming—especially if the trousers are insulated. The present invention features a crotch access system for trousers, overalls, or coveralls featuring a rapid access closure at a crotch to make using the restroom easier for the wearer.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.